Alpha battle
by Simsfreak666
Summary: There's a new wolf in town, and he's an Alpha. Scott's curious, but cautious. The new Alpha acts sweet and innocent, and is such a ladies man that he even has Lydia after him, but Scott doesn't think he's all that he seems, and decides to make it his mission to find out. Not only that but he has the Nogitsune to deal with too. Set in Teen Wolf, Season three.


Scott sat on his bed in his room, reading through some notes Lydia had written for him, because he was seriously falling behind at school, and Lydia insisted he get help, so she written him some notes that he could turn into paragraphs on an essay, but it wasn't as easy as it looked, he didn't understand a thing she had written, so how was he meant to write it up into paragraphs? With a huff, the new Alpha shook his head and closed the book and tossed it onto his desk, where it landed on top of his laptop. Lydia had been really helpful recently, offering him help at every oppertunity, but he thought she just needed other things to distract her, since she didn't exactly have this banshee thing in conrol yet. When he looked at the time on his phone, he let out a sigh. It was late, and he should have been sleeping, but he wasn't tired. He'd thought about calling someone, like Stiles, or Lydia, but doubted they'd be up at 3:45am in the morning. He didn't even know why he was still up, or why he hadn't felt tired enough to go to sleep, but whatever reason, it was keeping him up. Then he remembered something, and slid off the bed to pull a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans, then he unfolded it and smiled as he read it.

_**'The notes I gave you were NOTES, not just something for you to copy down as an assignment, okay? So don't just copy whatever I written and write it down for your essay, because then you'll below an F, and we don't want that ;) **_  
_**Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and you may be a werewolf but you're not a straight A student. So do your best. Love ya!**_  
_**Lydia'**_

The teenage Alpha let out a laugh of amusement and rolled his eyes. Typical Lydia to brag about how much she was a straight A student and everyone else was as dumb as a post. She was a good friend though, and just wanted to help. He loved her for that, and was glad for having Lydia as a friend. After folding the paper up, he placed it back into his back jeans pocket and lay back on his bed to stare at the cieling. Still, he didn't even feel the least bit tired, so he decided to take a walk, it wouldn't do any harm and maybe it would help him feel tired for when he got back home afterwards.

As he jumped out of his window, he landed swiftly on his feet on the grass, and it made him grin, he looked like such an athlete that sometimes it was amusing, though it was all down to him being a werewolf. He took off running at wolf speed, since the street was completely empty, no one could see him, so he got straight to it, running to the woods, where he went often considering it was a scary place, it wasn't that he cared about that though, it was sort of his hang out place.

Once he got to the woods, he stopped to chill. It was as he expected it to be; dark, silent, and empty, that was until he heard something...

He looked up and glanced about with glowing red eyes so he could get a better look, to see if someone was out there. He'd defintely heard something, like rustling leaves, the crunching of twigs under boots, or something similar, there was defintely movement. He looked and listened as carefully as he could, and then he saw it; someone, or something, running at a distance. Right away, Scott was onto it, following after the figure, the shadow. It wasn't quiet anymore as both figures ran, Scott running after the first as fast as he could, and finally they were side by side. Scott tried to see them, but it was too dark, and they were running past trees so it was difficult, he'd need them both to be still to get a good look. Quickly he worked up a plan, and ran in front of the figure, and then jumped on them, both tumbling to the ground and rolling down a hill until Scott was slammed back against the ground by a roaring werewolf pinning him down. The worst part was, that the werewolf above had red eyes too, meaning they were an Alpha.

Scott absorbed the image into his mind of the male werewolf. He had short, brown messy hair, was much bigger than him, probably around 6ft, and wore a plain, short sleeved blue shirt and some black jeans. Scott couldn't tell anything else because the male was in wolf form. He stared up at the male and growled, flashing his own red eyes, but the other werewolf grabbed his throat tightly, cutting off his air supply and causing Scott to cough and squirm, but before anything else could happen, the other wolf was off him and vanished so quickly, Scott couldn't even see where he went. He sat up and rubbed his head from where it had been slammed against the ground, luckily he felt no blood or didn't have and blurry vision. As he glanced around, he didn't see or hear anything, so he knew the wolf had retreated. "Damn!" He hissed, but got up and pulled the leaves off his clothes before heading home. That was defintely enough for one night, and now he was exhausted, plus he had school tomorrow so he had no choice but to sleep for at least a few hours, otherwise he wouldn't be able to function properly at school, then he'd earn a detention for not concentrating, then he would stay after school and get into more trouble, and no part of that could end well.

Once he finally got home and back through his window into his room, he collapsed back onto his bed and almost instantly fell to sleep.

Scott walked into Beacon Hills High with Stiles, telling him about the events of the night before, about the other Alpha in the woods.

"I mean, I didn't even think there were any more wolves, not after the thing with the Alpha pack. You think he could have come here from somewhere else? Maybe he was just trying to hide from hunters, maybe he's not dangerous at all." The teenage Alpha continued, trying to think of different options, all of which didn't involve any pyscho, crazy, murdering werewolf, because that would seriously suck. He was just hoping it was something good.

Stiles looked at his friend with raised eyebrows and just nodded at everything the wolf was saying, though he was hardly listening, he had a lot on his mind, and had done lately. His head span, he felt like he was about to throw up, and he felt a little drowsy, seriously tired. He just murmured a, "mhm," so Scott wouldn't think he was being ignorent or anything, even though he actually hadn't been lsitening.

Scott stared ahead as he kept talking about it, going over many other solutions as to what it could be and what they could do, just going on and on until he reached his locker, and Stiles disappeared somewhere, Scott guessed he was going to the bathroom so the Alpha opened his locker and pulled out a textbook that happened to have a load of doodles in from whenever he'd gotten bored in class. Most of them were of Allison, others were of wolves, and some others were just random stuff that were in front of him at the time. He leaned down to shove it into his backpack, but tensed when he was grabbed by the neck from behind. When he turned around though, he relaxed when he saw it was Lydia kidding around with him.

"Don't do that! I could have gone all wolf on you!" He said with a wide grin on his lips as he stood up and leaned his back against a locker, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his brown eyes on Lydia in front of him. She wore a light puple short, low cut dress with a black denim jacket over. Her hair was curled perfectly and flipped over her shoulder, and her pink, glittery lipgloss caught his attention pretty quickly.

She had an amused smile on her glittery pink lips as she held her books to her chest with both arms. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you understood the notes I gave you. I wouldn't want you to be confused." She told him, but her tone was teasing and only made him laugh, even though he was completely confused at her notes and didn't understand a single bit of it, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"No, I got it. Thanks." He replied with a roll of his eyes and another wide smile of amusement, but froze as I stared down the corridor, behind Lydia. There was a freshman, and look at who it was... The Alpha from the night before.


End file.
